Thank You
by Forbiddensoul562
Summary: Hiei arrives at Kurama's home one night, though there may just be more to this conversation than meets the eye.  angst. Sorry for bad sum, better than sounds.  Plz R&R, oneshot


A/N: Well my streak of not writing stories hasn't lasted me that long, as some of you will find out after reading this story, but that's beside the point. Anyway I got this idea, oddly enough from talking to myself (that's where most of my ideas come from). Alright well let's get on with this story!

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, or the title for that matter, I'm starting to lose my creative touch for titles! Ah!!!!!

Story: Thank You

The night was oddly calm, and cold, like the calm before a severe storm. A strong wind blew through the trees, rustling their lush green leaves and some of the branches.

Hiei's eyes slid open as the branch he was sitting on began to sway with one of the night's calming gusts of wind. He exhaled a long breath, clutching his katana in hand, and slipping it back into its sheath.

'This is all proceeding to fast.' He scolded himself, there was so much more he wanted to do before the night ended, and just as equally there was so much he couldn't do now.

'Leave it to this stupid world to send you something calming after you need it.' He sighed to himself closing his crimson eyes once again and concentrating hard.

'I don't have time for this.' And then he was gone, faster than any human eye could follow.

Hiei reappeared outside of Kurama's window, looking inside he saw the sleeping kitsune resting peacefully in his bed, just as he should be at this time at night. Hiei knocked on the glass window pane just loud enough that he knew the fox's keen ears would pick up the sound.

Kurama was still.

Hiei knocked again with just the same force, he was trying to wake the fox not anger him.

Suddenly the sight of emerald eyes opening finally happened. Kurama's tired looking eyes went to the window, Hiei could tell he sighed by the way his chest heaved in and out. He suddenly began to reconsider coming in the first place.

The kitsune got up and opened the window for him and waited for him to enter before speaking, "what brings you here so late Hiei?"

"If you don't want me here I'll leave." Hiei's crimson eyes burned into Kurama's green ones, the seriousness instantly made Kurama's drowsiness nonexistent.

"No it's fine, y-." Hiei saw him get a confused look; he shifted his weight, ready to take off if things suddenly got out of hand.

"I smell fresh blood on you Hiei."

"I went killing."

"Killing what?"

"Demons, baka." Somehow Hiei could see that Kurama wasn't at all convinced. "It's your blood Hiei."

"So what?"

"If you're bleedings openly I'll heal you." Worry struck Kurama's words, Hiei had to force himself to make this topic stop now.

"I'm fine fox! That's not why I came." His tone was harsh. "Then why?" There was silence between them for an age.

"I came to talk to you." Kurama sighed, "you know I have school tomorrow Hiei."

"It can't wait." The fire demon's tone was starting to come down now. "Alright Hiei, what did you come to talk to me about?" Kurama asked, leaning against the wall that the window was on.

"We'll move this outside, I don't want to risk bleeding on your mother's precious floor." Kurama's look changed to confusion. He knew this had not been the first time Hiei had crawled through his window, bleeding profusely and at that time he hadn't really showed any care at all.

What made this time any different?

Kurama nodded anyway and the two demons silently went through the dark house to the front door of the apartment and out once again into the cold night.

"Now," Kurama started, "what is this about Hiei?" He leaned on the railing across from where the shut door was. Hiei kept his silence for the moment, feeling at a loss for everything for the moment. "I came to talk to you Kurama."

"Hai, we've established that."

"One of those open conversations you seem to like so much." Kurama gave him a confused look but knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Alright, what would you like to talk about?"

"Anything kitsune!" Hiei shot looking away suddenly, he felt a fierce pain course through his body. "Anything."

Kurama was lost, his friend was acting so different, anyone who knew him would be able to tell, but he was hiding whatever it was that was bothering him well. Hiei was doing a good job of hiding any clues the fox may pick up on, he had to give him that.

"Okay, what made you kill demons at this time of night?" The redhead asked.

Hiei gave a light chuckle looking at the fox, "hn, it's me Kurama, would you expect anything less?" Kurama gave a light smile, "no I guess not."

Again silence, usually the talks that they shared on these kinds of nights seemed to flow so easily between them, and they would talk about anything and everything. It was almost as if Hiei took on a completely different personality and would freely talk as much as any other normal person might.

But now it seemed as though this was going to turn into a more of a question and answer type thing, as they tried to force their way through this, it simply wouldn't be the same that way though.

"What's going through your mind Hiei?" Kurama asked, a light breeze blowing his hair to the side, Hiei's crimson orbs, stayed on him. "My life." He said in a quieter voice.

"Care to elaborate?" Maybe now they would get somewhere.

"It's nothing, simple 'what if' type scenarios." Kurama gave a small smile, "I've never known you be a 'what if' type of demon Hiei." Hiei gave his own small smile. "Hn, I'm not."

Then there was silence that passed between them again, Hiei forced himself to step up to the railing where Kurama was standing and look out across the sleeping city.

"Kurama, what do you think would have happened if we hadn't met?" The said fox's emerald eyes looked at his friend for a long moment, then turned and looked at the same view that the fire demon was.

"I think our paths would have crossed at some point in time."

"Hn."

"Why do you ask?"

"Kurama you know I consider you the best friend I ever had," their eyes were locked at this point, "you're the only person I trust in all three worlds with my life."

"I'm honored, really Hiei." Kurama stated, though knowing the fact already, seeing as he had been told it once before by the fire demon. "I'd rather come to you for anything than any other of these disgusting ningens." Kurama listened to him intently.

"That sounds more like you." He said with a smile, Hiei looked over at him for a long moment before turning away again. "I wanted you to know that."

"I do." Kurama's ears suddenly heard the sound of a drip… and then another. His eyes went from the view to Hiei, who's look had hardened, and then down his standing figure.

He saw drops of red on the cement, directly under Hiei's left arm. "Hiei!" His mind instantly jumped to conclusions, but his body refused to make any move to confirm it.

"Hn, I know baka." His crimson eyes looked over at him and into his worried green eyes. "It's about time you figured it out, honestly I was beginning to think u never would."

"I've been… stopping my bleeding since before I even came here, I knew if I didn't I'd be gone in no more than a minute." Kurama was in shock, it was only when the fire demon's body fell to one knee did he move to catch him before he fell to the floor.

With his right, bandaged hand, Hiei moved and lifted his left sleeve, revealing his once bare arm now shredded to pieces, his wrist clearly dug into the worst. Kurama diverted his eyes to try and meet Hiei's.

"Tell me why Hiei!" The fire demon's eyes locked with Kurama's angered green ones; he smirked with empty eyes.

"You appear so mad, you'd have to really know you to see the worry in you."

"Answer me!" Hiei's eyes closed, the smirk stayed, "it's what I want Kurama, and honestly you're a fool if you ever put it past me."

"Why couldn't you just tell me and let me help you instead of taking such a dishonorable path!" Kurama had to stop himself suddenly when Hiei's crimson orbs opened once more, empty of everything. "I couldn't, I couldn't do that to you fox and watch this kind of fact eat you away."

"It's better than this."

"Not in my eyes.

"Hiei…" His voice was now soft, his friend was dying and was telling him its what he wanted… his mind couldn't even begin to think ahead of what to do. "Let me help you."

"It's to late for that, and we both know it."

"At least I can say I did something!" Tears were forming in the corner of his eyes as he spoke, he could see the life draining away from the demon that he held.

"I don't want you to fox." Hiei stated. "I had to make sure you knew this wasn't your fault, and how I felt." The fox could say nothing in response.

"You can't make me do this." Hiei's smirk grew and his eyes shut. "But you will," they both knew it was true, "if it helps you at all just think that we'll talk about all of this in the morning. Just let me rest for now."

Kurama's tears escaped him, he let his head fall and gripped onto Hiei's dying body harder, as if thinking if he did, this imminent fate would not happen.

"I'll let you rest Hiei." He said in as calm of a voice as he could, though Hiei could feel his tears falling and hitting him, and hear the sorrow in his voice.

"Thank you fox." Kurama felt as Hiei's heart beat slowed until it grew fainter, and finally, nothing was left.

The End

A/N: Aw how sad! I swear I tear-ed up and I thought I was going to cry right along with Kurama! .Sigh. I think I made Hiei a little bit OOC in this, but I was really actually focusing on making Kurama in character. Seeing as I do so many Hiei stories I thought I had him down well enough to divert my attention to Kurama for once.

Oh well, please review for the sake of getting my confidence back. And if you liked this please feel free to R&R my other stories!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

-_Forbiddensoul562_


End file.
